


Label Maker

by LetMeEntertainYou



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: ADHD, Fluff, M/M, adhd!freddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMeEntertainYou/pseuds/LetMeEntertainYou
Summary: Freddie finds his label maker





	Label Maker

**Author's Note:**

> My blog is Disabled-Queen-HC on tumblr.  
Anon asked:Adhd!freddie discovers wonderful, redundant contraptions such as laminators or label makers

“Come here, Delilah,” Freddie cooed and chirped, crouched down onto the ground, waving his hand to coax the black and orange speckled cat over to him. 

Delilah pondered her father for a moment before trotting over to him, purring as she did so. She rubbed up against his knee, chirping back to him happily.

Freddie smiled widely, petting her atop her tiny little head, praising her for coming over so well. 

Delilah finished her marking before sitting up straight in front of Freddie, her tail swishing slowly, relaxed.

“Perfect, my sweetheart. Absolutely perfect,” Freddie whispered, thrilled she was being so cooperative. From the back of his hand, he popped off a label, and without any fussing, pressed it to Delilah’s forehead.

It said ‘Delilah’.

Delilah didn’t notice, thinking she was receiving more pets. She purred.

Freddie giggled, saying, “Now I’ll never forget your name.” Delilah mewed before stalking off, none the wiser.

Later that day, Jim came home, Delilah tucked under his arm.

“Freddie, care to explain why our daughter has a name tag? On her forehead? Have you found the label maker again?” Jim called out.

Freddie burst into laughter, running from his room to the front door. He didn’t even give Jim the opportunity to ask anymore questions before he slapped a label onto Jim’s forehead as well.

It said ‘Husband’.

Jim wanted to sigh, but with how cutely Freddie giggled, he couldn’t help but to laugh himself. He set Delilah down and placed his hands on his hips. “Make one for Oscar but have it say ‘Little Bastard’ instead.”

Freddie screamed before he scampered off to do just that. 


End file.
